Gasparde
Gasparde (ガスパーデ, Gasupāde) is a former Naval officer known as General Gasparde (ガスパーデ将軍, Gasupāde Shōgun), now turned pirate captain of the Gasparde Pirates with a bounty of 95,000,000 berries, mostly due to his betrayal to the World Government. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Tarō Ishida (Japanese) Gasparde is a tall and muscular man, with dark-blonde hair that is neatly combed to the sides, but with the back somewhat flowing outwardly, similar to Crocodile's hairstyle. He has strong cheekbones, a heavy chin, and squinted eyes. In terms of clothing, Gasparde wears an elaborate Navy jacket that is similar in design to Vice Admiral Doberman's. Gasparde wears the jacket normally, with brown shirt underneath, leaving his chest bare, and with the Navy insignia on the back crossed out. He also wears black pants with a belt that has two buckles on the side, a purple scarf, brown gloves, and steel boots. Gallery Personality Typical for most villains in the series, Gasparde does not think much of his crew, referring to them as underlings, while forcing surviving victims of his pillages to join his crew as laborers. Gasparde also claimed that power was everything and seemed to enjoy cheating and deceiving others in order to win, while defecting from the Navy simply to satisfy his hunger for power. Gasparde claimed that he hated the sea, but with power he could rule it all. He scoffs at the idea of One Piece and dreams in general, similar to those of the Bellamy Pirates. He also seems to have no sense of adventure, as he participated in the rigged Dead End Race several times in order to cure his boredom. In fact, as Luffy points out near the end of their fight he is basically a person playing pirate, using the word in title only and having no idea what the true meaning of being a real pirate is. He also seems to have knowledge of Luffy's father as he knows Tiger is a friend of Shanks and recognized Luffy's straw hat, which he stabbed through, in order to mock Luffy. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Shuraiya Bascùd *Gasparde Pirates **Needless Rivals *Shuraiya Bascùd Enemies *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin Abilities and Powers Gasparde and his crew were strong enough to defeat the merman Willy (a former rival of Arlong) and his crew, but it's unknown if he used his Cursed Fruit powers during that confrontation. However, Gasparde did show immense physical strength as he pummeled Luffy with enough force to hurt the rubber man, and threw him a great distance. Cursed Fruit Gasparde has eaten the Syrup-Syrup Fruit, a peculiar Logia-class Cursed Fruit giving him the ability to turn any part of his body into candy syrup. It also allows him to make weapons on his own body from the parts turned to candy syrup as well as imitate the Gum-Gum Fruit's power of elasticity. This fruit's power is unique among Logia class, as it allows Gasparde to control the element in both semi-liquid and solid form. While flour negates Gasparde's powers, he also apparently has not completely mastered the power of his Devil Fruit, as when Luffy threw a mast of the Salamander through his back, he claimed that it hurt. History Past Gasparde was once a Navy officer, but then he eventually defected to become a pirate, with the intent of ruling the entire sea that he hated so much. He stole his own Marine ship and modified it to become a pirate ship, and gathered a crew to serve him. He also raided several villages, and in one of them killed the parents of Shuraiya and Adelle Bascùd, as well as forcing Biera and several other people to serve him. Gasparde eventually entered the Dead End Race program and won it a few times after rigging it, claiming it as a way to cure his boredom on the high seas. Synopsis Dead End Adventure Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Gasparde Pirates Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Navy Category:Former Navy